<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Competition by Beardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017156">Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy'>Beardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Wanda, dominant wanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda can't help but think that sometimes Vision is just a bit too perfect, too polished and too darn good at everything, the opportunity to distract him before an assessment is too good to pass up! Wanda has very specific methods of distracting Vision.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 21 of AUgust - Professional Rivals</p><p>Complete and utter smut, you have been warned! Wanda is very naughty!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re up next huh?”</p><p>Vision turned towards the door to see Wanda walking towards him. Her eyes moving across his naked torso, down over his training pants. He hooked a towel across his neck.</p><p>“Miss Maximoff, this is the MEN’s locker room.” He sighed with feigned exasperation, turning back towards his locker.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>She shrugged, sauntering towards him.</p><p>“I came to see you. To wish you luck before the simulation.”</p><p>He smirked and turned to face her fully.</p><p>“You came to distract me. Wanda. We are a team. My success is of benefit to us all.”</p><p>She grinned salaciously.</p><p>“Well, that will not be happening. I am unable to be distracted” He scoffed, his eyes teasing.</p><p>“Vizh.” She cocked an eyebrow and moved even closer to him.</p><p>“We both know.” She ran a finger up his bicep, his arm and to the centre of his chest. “That you.” She trailed her hand lower, down between his pectorals, over his abdominal muscles, feeling them tense under her touch. “Are unable to resist.” His face had automatically dipped down towards hers, their breath mingling in the air. She glanced downwards, smiling as she noticed the bulge in his trousers. Her eyes raised towards his, he closed them slowly trying to control himself.</p><p>“You have no idea what you do to me.” His lips quirked upwards.</p><p>“Oh I think I do.” She cupped him through his trousers, revelling in the throaty groan. His breath caught in his throat as she lowered herself to her knees, dragging his trousers down with her.  </p><p>“Wan…”</p><p>She licked him from the base of his cock to the tip. He groaned loudly. She enjoyed the way his head tipped back against his locker, his breathing beginning to increase as his cock became more and more rigid.. She continued licking him and began to pump him with one hand as she gripped his hip with the other, her tongue running over the head of his cock. His hands balled into fists as she wrapped her hot mouth over the length of him. She felt exquisite. He opened his eyes, wanting to watch his cock disappear into that incredible mouth. The sight was even sexier than he could ever have imagined.</p><p>“Fuck.” His head fell back against the locker again.</p><p>Her mouth left his cock with a pop. Her eyebrow quirking.</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“You’re just so wonderful at this.” He rasped.  “I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Contractions and profanity. I must be good.” She sucked hard on his length. His knees buckled. She laughed around his cock. A whimper escaping his throat at the sensation. A hand snaked into her hair.</p><p>“So good.”</p><p>Her eyes flicked towards the clock. 5 minutes before Steve would call for him. She would have to bring out the big guns.</p><p>She placed both of her hands against his hips and took him as far as she could, down into her throat, sliding herself back and forth, she could feel him tensing. His moans coming louder and more frequent as she sped up. Moving his hips to fuck her mouth rhythmically. He gasped, his mouth open in shock and arousal. He gazed down to her, she chose that moment to look directly up at him, humming around his twitching cock, resulting in a silent gasp for breath and her smirk. His hips began to jerk, she knew he was close, knew the tell-tale signs that he was almost at the point of no return. She took her mouth off him, moved his other hand to her head and said two words that made his cock throb even harder.</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>She slid her mouth back over his cock as he began to thrust into her mouth. His jaw was slack, his eyes hooded with arousal. He threaded his fingers into her hair as he pushed himself into her mouth over and over until his hips began to stutter and jerk, his rhythm failing.</p><p>“Wanda. I…” He whimpered breathily.</p><p>She hummed around him. His hands tightened in her hair, holding her face to him. He released in hot bursts into her throat. His thrusts slowing, his legs, his arms shaking. His head hit the locker behind him, his eyes closing.</p><p>Wanda smiled; tucking his wet cock back into his trousers, and rose to her feet.</p><p>Her hand snaked up his torso and slid into his hair, she tugged on his neck to bring his ear down to her height and whispered.</p><p>“Good luck beating my time after that.”</p><p>He burst into laughter, turning his face to watch her retreating form as she left the locker room.</p><p>He had never cared less about work. She was the most delicious distraction.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>